Solid electrode wire generally suffers from lack of versatility in alloy composition, since only large batches are economical, and absence of the protective and cleaning action provided by a slag. In addition, the solid wire/conventional power supply combination can give problems with lack of sidewall fusion in joining thicker sections.
Cored wires offer great versatility with regard to alloy composition since alloy additions are made via the core. They also generally give better sidewall fusion than solid wires. To reliably achieve the good low temperature impact properties and low weld metal hydrogen levels required in certain cases, basic-flux cored or metal cored wires demonstrate considerable advantage compared to alternative slag systems such as rutile ones.
However, the combination of basic cored wire with conventional power supply gives harsh welding operation, can be used only in a narrow range of welding currents, and is not usable for positional welding. The combination of basic cored wire with pulsed power supply, on the other hand, has been found to give good welding behaviour over a wide range of welding currents and to offer an all-position welding capability. Similarly, metal cored wires are only usable at high currents with conventional power supply but, when combined with pulsed power supply give good welding behaviour over a wide range of welding currents and offer all-position welding capability.